Why Still Stare at Me?
by My Chemical Romance Dude
Summary: AU Kabuto and you, in our time briliant minds aren't persecuted warning violence and much much more...
1. Smily

And they dashed his head on the rocks, a pain so sharp, seeming to originate in the aorta spirals into its stomach.

Calmly a gloved hand strokes the machine that measures the activity in the neurons.

Kabuto smiles, and Orochimaru hides his horrified look as the boy jerks, which should have been physically impossible, what with his brain almost completely isolated from the rest of his body.

There is no blood, and he turns the switch off, still wearing a smile, he disposes of the dirty gloves and leaves his teacher behind gawking at their test subject, Kabuto is laughing, _Orochimaru is so gullible._

I don't own Naruto and inspiration hit me like a lightning bolt, so should I go on?


	2. ThE New ThREe

Hnnn, the drill got closer and closer, I can feel the water splattering against my eyebrows, Kabuto smiles, I don't really feel like fighting back, ever since I came here, my heart has been torn out.

"Kabuto?" Orochimaru is on the opposing side of the glass, I can see him patiently tap-tap-taping against the glass.

He wipes the drill dangerously close to my pupils, I can feel my eyes water from the dryness. Again. That smile, I think I'm falling in love, my arms are strapped down now, but only if I where free I could show him my worth, not only as a subject… but as a lover.

His face is slow close, the heart monitor shows my heart skip a beat as he leans in, I can't help it, if only my head was free I could kiss him, and speak to him, but what if I can't talk anymore? What should I do?

Walking away, I devour him with my eyes, I can feel the machinery shifting, and placing me with the others in storage, I watch until the darkness covers my eyes.

Tonight its late, they're there, having sex, dear kami, please don't let it be Kabuto and one of those assistants, but for his sake, please if its Kabuto with anyone let it be with Orochimaru, he at least is experienced. Why does he whisper these things in my ears, but I'm in love, every day, Kabuto tells me his secrets, all he's found out.

Tonight's night, I hear shifting, someone is in the room, I see them three figures, spies trying to find out about the company, I can't help it, my heart rate goes up, the lights turn on. One of the night-watchmen walk in, I flick my eyes away from the spot that they're hiding in.

"What's wrong? A nightmare, huh, doesn't look like your scared, don't worry, not enough of the treatment…" he blathers, on and on and they leave, I'm glad, I can go back to dreaming of my Kabuto.

Yay!! I just found out no school tomorrow, I'm gonna be writing fics all day for you guys –D is out.


	3. ThEY wAnTS iT

"They encourage your complete cooperation"

Someone sang, I can see her moving about, orange hair I don't know them, I care only for _him _but still I watch, and watch its never-ending.

A/N: Holy crap I already got 3 hits in half an hour, and no I'm not Indian (heh heh gets it) I'm just teasing u, so here I'll give you some goddamed pot-oops I mean plot.

I can't believe what we all had just seen, I shouldn't of taken all of them, those people, they where alive, I have to tell Kakashi-sama, what should I do?!?!? A man-he was to a machine, it was disgusting, we got to shut down the sick bastards who do this.

Sakura tells me to stop and think, who knows, the man who saw us, the man who is still tied to a table, and still has enough self-awareness to smile when the guards left, and we escaped.

The children, think of the children, at least no-one (okay not no-one but close to it) would think to check in my classroom for me and not in my dorm, he, he now I can read my book with out **any** interruptions.

"Yipe!!" Sasuke had just woke up Asuma, the biology professar from a rather lovely dream, it had ponies, and Kakashi and him, and coke and grannie's cookies and ...

Sakura sighed loudly as Asuma-sensei slumped back into dreamland, his coffee cold and dark, still waiting in the microwave for him.

Yay to short chapters, I need not connect them all, we can time-skip all we whish!! Oh and the first line is from _Famous Last Words _from My Chemical Romance loves them, thank you Davin for introducing me to them : ).

also don't be ashamed or shy about reveiwing, I swear I'll check the review this time, _as soon as it snows here_ which is likely to happen tomorrow, so don't worry, and hey my World Geography teacher should be a weatherman, he's always able to predict these kinds of things, I'll miss Mr. Golfie


End file.
